


Riveted

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [24]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fun, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Love, Murder Mystery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reading, Sex, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Kaidan is reading a new Murder Mystery 'Vorcha's Island' (Like Harper's Island only for the Mass Effect universe) and Alyss is willing to do whatever it takes to distract him and regain his attention...Written as a bday gift for @shepfromearth over on tumblr!





	Riveted

Kaidan glanced up from the riveting murder mystery he was reading, resting the bottom of the datapad against his chest as he heard the whoosh of the bathroom door opening, steam billowing out the door around Alyss as she braided her wet black hair. He smiled at her across the loft, his breath catching in his throat as he drank in the sight of her, still not entirely used to the sight of her wearing his clothes. But he'd be lying if he said he didn’t love it. Brown eyes roved over her body, the fabric damp in places because of her hair and she couldn't hide the imprint of her nipples against the fabric. He watched the trail of water from her dripping hair, down her neck and into the collar of her shirt, before his eyes strayed to the hem of his shirt, big for her slender frame, the bottom of the shirt grazing the top of her thighs and barely covering her ass. _Damn_...Alyss Shepard was almost naked underneath his shirt and it did things to him--he wanted her to wear it...wanted to look at her in it.

She tossed her wet hair over her shoulder, when she finished braiding it, the action dragging the shirt tighter, the material moving with her, clinging to her breasts as it slid along her skin, his shirt slipping upwards, nostrils flaring as he tried to control his breathing. She crossed the room, sighing tiredly and flopping onto the bed next to him, Kaidan instantly wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, kissing the top of her head. She was always tired lately, the weight of the entire galaxy on her shoulders and he didn’t want to exacerbate her exhaustion, no matter how much he wanted her--he also wanted her to rest whenever she was able...she didn't get enough sleep as it was. Alyss draped one leg over both of his, nestling her head into his neck and inhaling deeply. She drew a finger down his chest, tracing patterns on his skin, as he focused back on his datapad, the stars twinkling above them, in the black sky.

“Reading anything interesting?” She asked, pressing closer. “Because whatever it is seems to have your undivided attention.”

“Vorcha's Island...it's a murder mystery and actually quite good, several twists, and a couple deaths I didn't see coming so far.”

“Oh? Sounds promising.” Alyss mused half-heartedly, her attention elsewhere, but her lover was ridiculously distracted, giving her a wicked idea. “Tell me about it.”

“Well these people get invited to this island for a wedding, but someone is picking them off one by one because--” Kaidan coughed, cutting off abruptly as her hand stroked down his chest and stomach, fingers brushing teasingly across the crotch of his pants, drastically altering the fit, and causing a prominent bulge. “Alyss…I'm reading.”

Alyss giggled.

“I'm not going to stop you: by all means, keep reading...if you can.” She purred, her mouth against his ear, hands sliding to his waist and toying with the strings on his pants.

Well _that_ was a challenge if he ever heard one. Doing his best to ignore the pleasant tingle wherever she touched as her soft hand snuck under the waistband of his pajama pants, Kaidan returned his attention to his novel. He shivered a little as she divested him of his pants in one swift motion, the cool air licking across his flushed, heated skin, as he sat against the pillows, completely naked and at her mercy. His eyes strayed from the datapad, peeking over the top to watch, every move she made was graceful, determined, and brimming with purpose and his mouth went dry. She bent over him, her palms braced against his perfect, muscular thighs, nails scraping the skin gently as she curled her fingers, his cock twitching in anticipation of her touch. Alyss pressed a trail of burning kisses from his shoulder to his collarbone and down his chest. When she moved to his stomach she felt his breath hitch knowing exactly where she intended to go, and she glanced up at him, resting her chin on his belly button, lavender eyes sparkling with mischief and desire as they met brown. She winked, teasingly, Kaidan's entire body prickling with biotic energy, heat emanating from her gaze, making Kaidan flush red in excitement.

“I thought you were reading.”

He coughed, looking back down at the datapad resting on his chest. “I am.”

A giggle bubbled up from her throat as he went back to his reading. Nimble fingers stroked his swollen cock, before taking it fully into her hand and giving it a playful tug, the skin pulsing in her palm under her touch as she caressed him with her fingertips, traipsing gently up and down his long, thick erection. Her hand curled around him pumping him slowly, watching as the precum bubbled up from the tip before she twisted her fingers around his shaft making him groan and arch his hips, thrusting into her hand, warmth streaking through him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he thrust into her hand, hips rocking forward and backwards as the tension inside him climbed higher. Kaidan was certain he'd read the same sentence ten times, his distraction at her touch evident as her tongue darted out from between her lips, licking the tip of his erection and tracing patterns on the skin of his shaft with her tongue.

A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she made eye contact he wasn't even trying to read anymore, the datapad in his hand but facedown on his chest, his hips arching towards her mouth. Alyss hummed as she started placing feather light kisses up his shaft, lips sucking slightly at the skin there every time she pulled away. She held him tighter, her right hand holding his cock in a vice grip, the new sensation causing his hips to surge forward, pushing his arousal through her tight fist, her hand strong, movements slow as it squeezed his shaft just under the crown and pushed back down to the base. While her hand was busy pumping him deliciously slow, she ran the tip of his cock over her lips, tracing the shape, and with a twinkle in her eye, the thick head disappeared between her lips and she sucked lightly before releasing him.

His responding moan made her smile.

“That feels…” Kaidan stumbled around his tongue, mind clouded with lust as she sucked harder, stars bursting behind his eyelids. “.. amazing, Alyss. I need more. Please…”

“What about your reading? Maybe I should just stop.” She teased, winking at him and placing a teasing kiss to the tip of his cock.

His nostrils flared. “Don't you dare.”

“Are you admitting defeat? Do you surrender?”

“Whatever you want...just don't stop.” Kaidan panted, tossing the datapad on the nightstand and twisting his fingers in the sheets.

“As you wish.”

Her lips opened to take him fully into her mouth, his hips jerking under her careful attentions. She started to hum as she sucked hard and swallowed around his tip, the rolling motion massaging the skin on his shaft. Kaidan was writhing underneath her, letting out a deep, throaty moan that sent shivers down her spine. She felt immensely powerful that she was the one who could make him feel like that, make in come apart in her hands. She moaned around his cock, bobbing up and down his shaft, as his hips thrust upwards sending his engorged shaft deeper into her mouth, his muscles tensing up underneath her. The room went blue as she flicked her tongue against his slit, a dare in her eyes as she gently sucked. He nearly screamed when she pulled away, denied his climax. Arms crossed over her chest, she gazed at him, her lavender eyes darkened in lust, her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing, just as aroused as he was to have him entirely at her mercy. Kaidan’s cock throbbed painfully, begging for release as he let out a groan, a dangerously low growl in his throat that sent a shiver down her spine. Taking him in her hand again, squeezing his shaft harder, she pumped him once. Twice. Kaidan gasped for breath, her name dropping from his lips on a moan as he came, flaring blue as a stream of white sprayed across his stomach and chest.

“You are exquisite.” He panted, as she crawled up his body, and he flipped them over, pressing his lips to hers and nestling himself between her thighs. “I love you.”

She placed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “And I love you.”


End file.
